Hunting Heroes
by xDescend
Summary: "The Hulk's a ghost. Catch me, I'm an evil cyborg created by some demonic scientist. Let's all dress up and have a halloween party!" What happens when hunters and superheroes meet? - Supernatural/Avengers Crossover Slight Destiel and Steve/Tony
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** Actually just a little draft I started to write, but it was fun to do so I continued and well, here's the result.  
Hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural or the Avengers, sadly.

* * *

"Well, this is awkward", said Tony Stark, better known as Iron Man, as he looked into the eyes of the men standing in front of him, one looking like a big cupboard and shoving a gun to his face. A really, really bad looking gun, like those in the old horror movies. A rifle. The other one was searching through his bar, seemingly looking for something decent to drink. He was a good-looking one. A bit too mummy's boy, but well, most likely a weird womanizer of some sort.

"Guess what, beardy boy, it's gonna get even more awkward, if you don't tell us where your weird avenging friends are", mumbled the stalking one with a manly voice while opening a bottle of gin.

Tony straightened his tie, trying to avoid the sight of the wonderful rifle, he looked at the smaller guy and commented: "You know, it's rude to intrude into someone's faithful home, to overlook the nice security guards at the doorstep and then just to open the best bottle of gin. That's really terribly rude."

The sunshine with a gun released the safety to make a point. Secretly a bit impressed, Stark raised his hands above his head. Mister Looks meanwhile took his first big gulp of not so expensive gin, not even spotting the difference, and put the glass down with a loud thud. If that didn't leave a trace in the beautiful wood.

"We want answers from you, not weird puns. Don't mess with me, dude, just tell us a little about your superfriends", he grinned as he spoke and poured another glass of gin.

Tony tried to move to the roof-terrace, but he had no room to maneuver, so the suit really wasn't available to him. He couldn't even count on some superhero-buddy who could possibly come by just in the right moment, so there was only one way to solve this situation. Talking. A lot of talking.

"Actually, there's something I want to know first. There are a lot of evil buddies out there, you don't really look like those, they tend to be... weirder than you. You know, a bit purple in the face maybe? Sharp teeth? Super evil robot buddies and so on", trying to get a little space between him and the gun he took a few steps back, maybe he could even get to the couch and sit down a bit, have a nice talk.

"Yes, very funny, moving on. We're hunters and we hunt supernatural things, demons, ghosts, that kind of stuff. We aren't the bad guys, you are. Also, you can't tell me a green big giant isn't possessed in some way", responded mummy's boy, while he started coming towards him, handing him one of the glasses.

"Supernatural? Yeah right, the Hulk's a ghost. Catch me, I'm an evil cyborg created by some demonic scientist, why not? Let's all dress up and have a halloween party!" No reaction from either of them. "You guys", he pointed at both of them, "are a party, you know that? Pure fun, hanging out with you both, but come on, I'm not a ghost, a demon, whatever, I'm a genius billionaire who invents super-weapons and the other guys aren't angels or oh, right, we've got that one god, if I were you, I wouldn't mess with him. He has a hammer. He even has a name for it. Mjöllnir, I think. Pretty bad ass if you ask me."

"Mjöl-what?"

"Mjöllnir. Oh come on, don't tell me you never heard of Thor, the god of thunder! Or was it lightning? Who cares, but, don't tell me you never heard of him. Living in Asgard, Bifrö-" "Stop babbling and tell me something I want to know, son of a bitch", Dean interrupted him and stood right across him, looking into his eyes, picking a fight.

"Wow,wow, sunny boy, don't worry, I'm getting to it", as he spoke, Tony raised his hands slightly, bringing some space between him and them. The atmosphere seemed to have become slightly tenser and the rifle was still pointed at his head, but he was now near the couch and also near the balcony. He suspected he wouldn't be fast enough to get to the glass door, but he could try, surely the last two months full of power-training to get rid of that little roll of fat hadn't been for nothing.

Raising his right hand higher and higher his glass in his hand, he said: "Maybe, only maybe, you two missed something while looking me and my friends up." Both looked at him a bit suspicious, but didn't seem to notice his attitude. "We have a certain reputation." They looked at each other. "People have a name for us." Still confused looks. "They call us the avenger initiative." The douche with the booze seemed to pick on the lead. "And you know what." He made his first step backwards, now having his right hand on eye-level. "We're superheroes."  
In one short motion he transported the gin into the gigantic eyes of the big one and then smashed the glass against the other one's head, rendering him useless for a while. Tony turned to sprint to the glass door, yelling for JARVIS. The glass door sprung open and as he arrived at the terminal he started to walk slower. Both of the idiots were now running towards him, but the robotic terminal was already putting his suit on. They stopped and tried to shoot, missing him closely before bullets were rendered useless with the armour protecting him.

"Guys, this is where it stops being funny for you."

He reached out with his right hand, showing them a glowing white light. The burglars looked at him in confusion, not really sure what to think about the sound coming from the iron man's armor. Realization hit the smaller one first.

"DOWN, SAMMY!", he shouted as he pulled the bigger one to the ground as some kind of energy was flung towards them, breaking the glass behind them and leaving a significant crater. Sammy looked back, analysing the damage done.

"Better not get hit by that", he commented, looking at the brother crouching next to him on the ground. His brother retorted with a shrug, seemingly impressed by the explosion. Tony watched them through his visor while he switched hands, now showing his knuckles. Small flaps flipped open and revealed small holes, seemingly for something gun-like.

His visitors looked at him in surprise. The wheel had been turned, no more kidding around.

"You stay down and behave while I call S.H.I.E.L.D. or you-" He was cut off by a warning message, telling him about the immediately following system shut-down, sending him down flying. Tony silently gave his prayers to himself, hoping the suit would rescue him, as the fall was suddenly stopped. Both burglars were grabbing his ankles, seemingly fighting the suit's weight. They were being pulled down by the mass.

"Guess what, happy sac, this is where it stops being funny for _you_", the small one muttered between his teeth, definitely fighting not to be pulled over the edge. His brother chuckled nervously. Suddenly the weight was taken from them as they were being lifted back up by a huge force. All three of them found themselves lying on the ground. As fast as they could they got back up. A guy in a trench-coat had appeared looking at them. Tony was somehow aggravated by the manner in which he just stood there, not seeming to think even a tiny little thing, showing next to no emotion.

"Did I miss a sign at the entrance? Like: 'Just go on in, door's always open for you' or something like that?", he asked with a huge tone of ignorance in his voice.

"Do not worry, there is no such thing in front of your mansion", the trench-coat-guy replied with a monotone voice. The burglars also seemed confused by his appearance, but they probably knew the guy, judging by the way the smaller one now started laughing at his behaviour, walked to stand by his side and patted him on the shoulder.

"Cas, you know what, sometimes I'm damn happy to see you"

"I tend to have another reaction on people", 'Cas' simply replied, looking at him bluntly.

"Yes, right, wonder why, moving on: Who the hell are you? Are you a superhero-hunting bastard, too? If the answer is yes, get out", Tony commented. He looked at the trench-coat-guy who was now starting to walk over to the broken glass door. Slowly he put his right hand on the frame, closing his eyes for a moment. When he lifted his hand, Tony was suddenly again looking through the actually impenetrable acrylic glass. He pointed at the door: "How-... How did you do that? That glass was imported from Germany, you can't just fix it like that, it's from an old family business. Some kind of special ingredient, I think."

"I am an angel of the Lord", the big guy bluntly replied.

"Right and I'm Iron Man. So, who are you?"

"My name is Castiel and those two are under my protection." He just mentioned them, not even turning his head in their direction or pointing at them. After a really awkward silence in which Tony decided to retort nothing because all hope was gone for this guy, Castiel turned to look at the boys.

"Dean, Sam, you attacked the wrong man."

They shot angry looks in his direction. Sam wrinkled his forehead, seemingly in deep thought while Dean just started blurting out: "Actually,... no. Superheroes? Really? Those guys either have deals with demons or the devil himself or they are possessed."

"What? Oh, come on, does this suit look like devil's work to you? It's holy for me, like my Michael sword", Tony defended himself, noticing that Dean's look turned sour when he mentioned the sword, "It's not a sword, I know, but come on, it's metaphoric. This suit saved my life...", he paused, "Sort of."

Tony looked at the seemingly not interested group. All of them had easily readable looks on them. The big one called Sam didn't even look at him, he admired the decorations of the Stark-Tower, sometimes nodding to himself. The 'angel of the lord'-rebel with a coat from the 90's stared bluntly at him like he had done most of the time. The smaller one whose name apparently was Dean was looking straight at Cas, focusing him like he was having a crush on him. He wouldn't let go of that easily.

"Before you start pulling his clothes off, I'd like to finally know why you are searching for me and the beasty boys", Tony nagged, pouting like a five-year-old girl.

"We were following a trail from New Mexico that led us here, good old Manhattan, not our usual goal, but who doesn't like a little holiday?", Dean tilted his head to the side, winking, as he explained, leaving the angel finally out of his sight, "The trail vanished near some kind of tunnel-system one of your friends was investigating, the one with the blonde hair who looks like some kind of porn star. We spent two days searching for an entrance, but nope, nowhere to be found so we decided to pay you a visit because he didn't turn up again. Vanished in the middle of Manhattan." He imitated some sort of mini-supernova with his hands.

"Well, as you might have noticed now, we're not the bad guys", Tony gave a silent nod to Castiel, "we're the heroes, so I think an apology would be the right thing now." Grinning like he had just smashed them into the ground like Bruce had Loki, but only with words, Iron Man activated the Suit-Take-Off amature via voice recognition and the sole word "suit".

Sam was the first one to answer: "Okay, it was a big mistake, sorry for that, but you weren't that nice to us, either."

Not as cooperative as his brother and partner, Dean looked away, seemingly imitating Tony's previous behaviour. He crossed his arms while frowning. "I'm not gonna apologize to that guy just because he has weird friends", the older brother snorted annoyed, looking in the exact opposite direction.

"Dean", his younger sibling said in a demanding tone.

"Dean, this is no time to be joking", Castiel added.

He looked at both of them and shifted, letting his arms hang from his sides. It seemed like a switch had been flipped in his head.

"Okay, okay, sorry, dude." Dean mumbled it as quiet as possible and didn't even try to look at Tony's face while saying it. Instead he turned around, facing the fixed glass. The tapping of his shoes on the marble floor echoed silently as he took one step after another, bringing distance between him and the others. "I guess, we're done here then, back to hunting the demon and not the not-so-possessed porn-blondie."

"Dean, wait" Castiel had followed him quick, but calm, steps and laid a hand on his shoulder, stopping him from going away further. "We're not finished here."

Now looking even more like a seven-year-old Dean turned around, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms like he had just sprung out of an 80s teenie movie.

The Outbreak followed. "Why, why the hell aren't we finished? Do I actually have to fall to my knees in front of that douche, kiss his feet or what? Let's just get back to the car and look up some local lore at the motel!"

"I did not intend to demand that", Castiel said, "I was going to propose working together, an alliance. If you work together you can save a lot of time and get back to more important concerns."

The smaller one didn't seem really pleased with that, but he saw the benefits. He let out a deep sigh.

"Okay, fine. The sooner this is over, the better."

Tony felt a chill crossing his spine.

"Well, if you want to make some sort of contract, let's better get inside." He motioned to the couch, slightely shivering. Sitting down, Sam started to talk again after a long time: "You have that awesome suit of yours, right? Maybe-"

A banging sounded from the hall. Tony recognised the sound as metal against metal. Someone was trying to break in. Immediately all of them got up, ready to react. Definitely visiting day in the Stark-Tower. Sam moved to stand next to the door, loading the rifle. The first bumps appeared in the door. Not many people were able to manage that, Iron Man could only think of one who would have the idea and time to visit him at such a time, but he would ring the bell and not break in with brutal force.

The door hinge broke with a loud crack, letting the door swing open. Sam left his hide-out and turned to face the intruder, pointing the rifle at him.

"Don't shoot!", Tony shouted, recognising one of his best friends, but before Sam could even pull the trigger he was struck down by a blunt object, that reflected the room's lights as a tall man entered the room.

Dean stood up to face the guy that had just literally run over his brother, he pulled a knife from the pocket of his jacket, starting to dash. Now Castiel stood up. "Dean, don't!", he also called.

But he was also struck down, after his blows were deflected.

"I came as soon as JARVIS called! Are you alright in there Tony?", Steve shouted, as so often not noticing the atmosphere.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER II

**AN**: Goodness, writing this made me come up with so many headcanons that somehow break my heart.

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Supernatural or The Avengers.

* * *

The Winchesters were still lying on the ground, groaning, surprised by Captain America's brute strength and silently admiring the Vibravium used to make the Shield and the damage it could make. Steve just stood there, shield in his hand, covering half of his arm, in a darkblue v-neck shirt and grey sweatpants. Even though he just ran over three miles from his appartment to the Stark-Tower he was only slightly out of breath and hadn't even broken into a sweat.

Tony stood up, walking towards the man."First: Where's your suit? Second: Damn it, Steve, what are you doing here? Third: JARVIS, since when do you automatically call the Avengers when I'm in trouble?" Steve opened his mouth to answer, but Stark's personal assistant was faster: "I didn't install this setting myself, sir, Mr Rogers told me to call him in cases like this."

All eyes were focused on the man in the jogger.

"You told my house to call you when I'm in danger?" Tony had a sceptical look on his face, a little bit surprised by the fact Rogers even cared that much.

"Of course I did", Steve answered honestly. The billionaire just shook his head disbelievingly. He would never understand Captain America's thoughts about moral. Never leaving someone behind, fighting for everyone with everything you got. Probably something you learned in the army seventy years ago, but it somehow made Tony feel better when he thought of it as Steve's own personal treat and no one could ever imitate the captain's brave and self-giving behaviour. He would always be Tony's secret archetype of a true hero, but he would never admit that.

"Steve, why? Don't you think I can take care of myself? You seriously don't have to come rushing whenever I'm in trouble. Remember? Big guy in a suit? The whole government was afraid of my damn suit once and you think I can't take care of myself?" The oh-so-secure-guy, who just had been nearly shot because he wanted to taunt some people he thought were robbers, was starting a monologue and the two guys struck down by the captain surely didn't want to hear that. Both shifted, Dean supported himself on his hands, looking up and then suddenly got up.

Steve thought he would attack again, he turned around, ready to attack, but Tony was faster this time.

"Hey, hey hey! No fighting, they didn't attack me", he tried to calm his friend, leaving out the whole break-in part, "They want to build a team to fight something and we're invited." Seemingly convinced by Stark, Steve took his hands down and faced the two brothers who finally were on their feet again.

"Thanks for only mentioning that after we've been hit by America's superhero number one", Dean said, a clear tone of irony in his voice. Sam swallowed his words, not saying anything, maybe he was having problems dealing with the fact that Captain America had just considered him to be one of the bad guys, shattering one or two childhood dreams.

* * *

"Dude, Black Sabbath, AC/DC?", Dean commented as he was looking at the big shelf full of cds, dvds and old records in top shape, "I'm starting to like you."

"It's a hobby and a passion", Tony admitted, more comfortable around the three strange guys visiting now that the cap' was here. The trio was sitting on his couch, Steve was standing behind the bar, pouring some new drinks and Stark had flung himself into his beloved armchair. Sam looked from Dean to Tony and then back to his brother.

"Yeah, right, now let's get back to business" His sibling grabbed one of the various records to look at it, clearly not paying attention. Sighing, Sam decided to just move on because everyone else seemed to listen. "In the last few days there were two disappearences in the area surrounding the tunnel network. Most likely has to do with the thing that thought it would be a nice home."

"Oh god, what is it?", asked the Captain, handing everyone a glass except for Castiel, who just grabbed the glass Steve actually put on the table for himself, causing him to eye the angel with a disbelieving look. "I'm sorry, I thought you weren't drinking anything."

"I am."

Rogers got up to get another glass, which Castiel didn't seem to notice.

"We don't really know", Dean said, "Tracks say it's not human, but it's done some things that some weird beast couldn't do."

"For example?"

Dean looked at his brother, letting him continue. "The victims were torn up, nastier than the usual stuff, and it seems to be getting worse. The fourth victim was different, missing a hand, but that's not what got us curious. There were symbols carved into the clavicle, we weren't able to make out what kind of language it was."

Steve seemed to be even more confused by the explanation, frowning, he looked at the angel, then mustered Tony's expression and after an awful silence his gaze wandered to the ground.

"The collarbone? How is that possible?", Tony asked, mostly to clear the cap's confusion, but also out of curiosity. Now happily informed, his friend leaned back in the armchair next to him.

"It's usually not possible" Castiel focused the company-owner with a blunt expression.

"Yeah, figured that much."

The brothers felt the need to explain what the angel wouldn't explain. "The only thing we know of that can do something like that is an angel, but if we count angels in, maybe there's something else that can do that, stronger than that thing on a killing spree. A raging beast can't just pop out of rage mode to write a little poem."

"Is it a poem? What does it say?", Steve asked. Curious, he leaned forward, focusing Dean and Sam. Mimicking his behaviour, Sam folded his hands, elbows on his knees.

"_Unfettered will fare the Fenris Wolf  
_

_and ravaged the realm of men,_

_ere that cometh a kingly prince_

_as good, to stand in his stead."_, he recited the translation by heart, looked over to Castiel who nodded and then continued to speak: "It's norse, that's why we thought it was linked to your demi-god."

Tony traded an unsure look with Steve.

"Nah, probably not, after his brother got thrown into the asgardian prison-thing he hasn't been able to lift as much as a finger and he's not that kind of a guy."

Sam frowned. "His brother?"

Literally sensing the insult Tony had on his tongue, Steve interrupted his train of thought by raising his arm and grabbing his glass in a weird and complicated way. The disbelieving company-owner was left his mouth open as the cap spoke: "His brother, Loki, better known as the god of mischief and one of the bad guys. He destroyed half of New York on his rampage with an army of Chithauri-"A chuckle interrupted him. Dean held his hand up in defence while wiping away an imaginary tear.

"Just guessing, but the name of their father is Odin?"

Confused by Dean's behaviour, Castiel stared at him. "Of course." Dean gave him a slap on the shoulder while laughing.

Surprisingly, Tony was the one to get back to business.

"Well, we'd better tell Cap Fury about this."

* * *

**AN: **God, this chapter is too short, I know, but I have a lot of exams right now and sadly didn't have a lot of time, but I hope the chapter still turned out okay.

Also, before mentioned headcanon: I think Sam was a big Captain America fan, or maybe a lot of superheroes and he would sit down to watch the cartoons and buy the comic books because one day, he wanted to be like the captain, saving people and beating up the bad guys.

Well, review if you'd like to, every review kind of makes my day :)


End file.
